Only One I See
by SnowChaser
Summary: {MEGAS XLR} Rating for a character death. Completes the 'Farewell' trilogy. R&R. -Complete-


_(A/N: And this will complete the 'Farewell' Series. Again, it features a character suicide. This time it's Kiva's turn. Again, the first-person tense is Jamie's thoughts. Rated PG-13 for suicide. But, on the plus side, no swearing! And the breaks in POV are lyrics from Sarah McLaughlin's song 'Stupid'._

_So-_

_SnowChaser: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!_

_Okay... chill. Go ahead._

_SnowChaser (the jellicle cat, mind you): Okay. She doesn't own MEGAS XLR, and will return them unharmed. And she's making nothing off this!_

_Thank you. Now... enjoy the final part of 'Farewell')_

* * *

**Only One I See**

She stood before their graves with a bouquet of flowers, gently laying it between their graves with tears in her deep green eyes.

It had been six months and counting since Coop had given up, and nearly a year since Jamie had been laid to rest, but she still came here daily. It gave her some solace to come here and simply talk. She felt closer to them when she spoke to the air here than anywhere else.

Even now, she was holding an animated discussion with the two silent stones.

"The Glorft really did turn tail and run when I told them," she said softly, having adopted the manner of speech Coop had unconsciously passed onto her. "God, Coop. I miss you." She paused then, turning to the other stone nearby. "And I miss you as well, Jamie."

She stopped again, tears falling down her cheeks as she just let herself cry.

_('How stupid could I be?...')_

I stood as close as I dared, making eye contact with my best friend over her head. Coop was resting an intangible hand on her right shoulder, his honey-brown eyes worried.

"Coop? We can't just stand here," I spoke in a bit of a huff, brushing my black bangs out of my eyes and wishing that Galetea hadn't left me the instant Coop was back at my side.

But, I guess I was the teacher now, and Coop was my pupil. Actually, it was kinda funny to think of when it was put that way...

"She's hurting, Jamie." My friend's head was downcast as Kiva continued to sob, and I reached over to cover his hand on her shoulder with my own.

"I know. But we can't do anything, Coop. It's against the rules." Not that I care was all but tagged on to the end. But I knew I was being watched...

"So we just watch her starve herself to death?" Coop nearly exploded, but stopped at the last second when he saw my anguished face. "Jamie?"

"I watched you lead up to this, Coop. I didn't think I'd have to watch Kiva do the same," I whispered, looking at the beautiful red-head again.

"Hey..." Coop stepped away from Kiva and patted my back gently, a sign of affection from him. "I didn't know you were there."

"You felt me, Coop. Who do you think caught you when you almost fell before... well... you know," I caught his eyes, making sure he knew I was dead serious. No pun intended, of course.

"You... you were there?"

I could only nod sadly as Kiva stood and walked away. With a blink, I jerked my head in her direction, and Coop and I followed in her wake.

_('A simpleton could see...')_

She walked away without tears, though anyone could tell she was grieving. Her well-muscled frame had shrunk to next-to-nothing, and she always wore long sleeves now.

No surprise, considering she was hiding a map of pain and destruction. And, sadly, much of the light had faded from her eyes. She rounded the corner and walked into the hallway of her new apartment, hiding from the brightness of day, shivering.

* * *

She curled on her couch, sipping at a half-empty bottle of wine in misery, closing her eyes sadly. Even now, she could feel them close.

_('That you're no good for me...')_

"She can feel us?" Coop looked at me with alarm, but I shook my head.

"She senses us because she's close to this realm. And there's nothing we can do to stop her. She's just given up." I shook my head sadly, watching her pick up her solace; a knife.

"You watched me drink myself into oblivion? And now you're watching her do the same?" Coop's voice was almost accusing, when I let my eyes snap up to his.

"There's nothing we can do! We can't save her because she's still alive! If we do, we can never come back! Never, Coop. That's a long time," I spoke with a passion, Coop's expression barely registering in my brain.

"Jamie... your eyes..." Coop shivered, even as Kiva gently pressed the knife against her forearm.

"What about them?" I was growing impatient. Kiva was going to leave with us soon, but I hated watching her suffer almost as much as I'd hated watching Coop.

"They were this freaky blue color..."

_('But you're the only one I see...')_

She winced only once as she watched her own blood flow with fascination before standing and heading for the bathroom.

_('Can't stop to feel myself losing control...')_

"Where's she going?" Coop's very voice was beginning to grate on my already shot nerves.

"She wants to end it, Coop," I growled softly, not lifting my eyes to his. Because I knew what she was going to do, and, even though I was half an angel already, I had no way of stopping her.

And I hated the feeling of utter powerlessness I felt.

_('But deep in my senses I know...')_

I lifted my eyes when I heard soft footsteps approaching. Kiva stood before me, her green eyes confused... until they rested on me, and her lips turned up in a breathtaking smile. She raced towards me, and, unable to resist, I lifted her off her feet and swung her around as her arms locked around my neck.

"Jamie!" Her voice was breathy with excitement, and I felt her shiver with pleasure as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's me," I smiled then, setting her down as Coop finally realized we had another member.

"Kiva!" He also swung her off her feet, both laughing. But, even as he set her down, I could read confusion in Kiva's expression.

"But... how?"

"Kiva... you decided to leave your burdens," I spoke softly, trying my best to be gentle. But, try as I may, I still saw the shock on her face.

"It worked?"

I nodded, wrapping both arms around her as she began to sob in sheer relief when she realized she'd never have to go back. Coop pressed in against her back, forming a nice little triad with us. And then...

I felt a whisper of contact against my back, and a kiss was pressed to my shoulder.

_Galetea..._

We were gone in a flash.

* * *

I was... surprised, at the turn-out for Kiva's funeral. Coop's mother was there, looking totally broken-hearted. She'd lost her son... myself, who was like a son to her... and Kiva, who had been the only thing holding her together. Futuristic visitors dotted the terrain, including a few of our former nemesis's-turned-friends. Coop was cradling Kiva against his shoulder, letting her cry her final tears.

And Galetea was in my arms. My hands spanned her small waist, and I rested my chin atop her head, a smile on my lips.

"It's over now, isn't it, Gallie?"

"No, dear one. It is only just beginning," she turned and gifted me with a smile.

And our whole world went from a pale cotton to the purest white in the blink of an eye...

And nothing would ever be the same again.

_

* * *

_

_(Beautiful, eh? Okay. So... 'Resurrections' should begin shortly. I hope nobody loses respect for me because of this 'Farewell' series. The next one isn't dark, though this one did appeal to my angsty side. The next series contains a bit of fluff... and 'Renewal' is the fluffiest of them all. _

_::hands out tissues:: Ah, poor, poor Kiva. However... they don't stay 'dead' for long._

_Again, a million apologies._

_-Snowie-)_


End file.
